The Ship of Dreams
by mcquaid
Summary: The Diary of Hannah Dugan, a poor orphan girl, who finds herself travling first class on the Titanic. (I suck at summaries!) Please read and review!
1. April 8th: Unexpected Letters

A/N: This is my first fic, and I know it sucks. Please read, and please review D I tried to get the events as accurate as I could, but there are probably little mistakes everywhere. Anyway...the story...

_April 8th_

Dear Diary.

So far today has been unfortunately uneventful, although I did receive a rather strange letter from my brother, Eric.

It surprised me, considering I hadn't seen him since I was five. He is living in America now!

He wrote that his job is a very well one, and that he has made himself some money now. He also wrote that he is here, in South Hampton! I've now been bugging Gram to take me out, maybe I could see him passing in the street? Oh, that would be so wonderful! I bet he's changed so much, he's probably such a handsome young man now. I doubt I would even recognize him!

He also sent a letter to my grandmother, and grandfather. They seem very pleased, but a bit distant. I wonder if he's staying, now that he's here. Wouldn't that be so wonderful? Well, diary, I'll let you ponder that. It's dinner now. Always, Hannah.

_Later_

Oh what wonderful news I have, Diary! While we were eating grandpa told me what Eric put in their letter. The reason Eric is in South Hampton is because he's going to take me on the _Titanic. _It's supposed to be the grandest, largest ship ever! I even heard Grandpa talking about it just yesterday to one of his friends! Eric will pick me up tomorrow, and we will rest in South Hampton before the voyage, April 10th.

Oh, I shall go pack now! I will pack all my best clothes! Want to know why? Because grandpa said we have First Class tickets! I can't believe this, I really can't! Oh, I'm so happy! First Class!

I but Mum and Dad would be so proud, knowing that we we're going on the Titanic in first class! I wonder if they were still alive, would they have made enough money for first class tickets? Would they even consider the Titanic?

They always wanted to go to America. Eric told me, once. I don't really remember them. I was so young when they died, only about 5 or 6. I didn't exactly know what happened. Grandpa explained it to me when I got a little bit older. My mother had fallen very ill. She had to stay in bed all the time. Than, one night, she slipped away. I think I remember that. Dad died a week after that. I don't know what from, maybe a heart attack. Eric was 13 than. Grandpa and Grandma had, knowing what happened, took me in. Eric went to America on some ship that Gram and Grandpa had to use a lot of their money to afford the ticket, but they managed. That's the last time I saw Eric. I never thought he would do so well. I never thought I would see him again. I wonder if he ever thought of me all that time he was away. I wonder if he ever thought of coming back sooner to see me. Well, Diary, it does not do to dwell. I should get a goodnight's sleep.

If you want me to continue, please review, or I will just leave it here. )


	2. April 9th: Saying Goodbye

Eh, I don't think this chapter is that great, but here it is anyways. Enjoy...

_April 9th_

It is very early in the morning. I am still writing by candle light, seeing that the sun is barely up yet. I just couldn't sleep!

Gram and me will go to the train station this evening, just after supper. Grampa might come, seeing as this will probably be the last time I will ever see him, but I know he has a lot of work to do and I will not be disappointed if he doesn't join us.

I will take the train to South Hampton; I will be meeting Erik there. I am overwhelmed by joy, though I must say I am very apprehensive! I will be starting my life over new, from scratch, in America.

Gram told me that Erik lives in New York, and is engaged. How wonderful is that?! It's almost better than being able to go on this voyage! Erik is going to get married! I am just so happy for him! I always knew he would make a great life for himself, though not include me in it like he is! I better go. It is about 7, and Gram and me, before supper, are going around so I could take one last look at things. We will be going to the library, and my school and such to say goodbye.

_Later_

Me and Gram just got back. We went to the school, and the teachers all wished me goodbye, and told me to take care. A lot of the girls in my year were a little teary! Margie, my best and most loyal friend, hugged me; I promised to write her every other day telling her how America was. We finally left after wishing them a last and final goodbye, promising to write with tales of how wonderful America was, and assuring them I would miss the terribly. From there gram and I went down to the library. I love the library. I love the books, and the warmth it gives off. Almost everyday I would go, and just sit there and read books. I love reading.

"Hello Misses Dugan!" Dorothy, the librarian, said in her usual young, cheery voice. "I heard that you are going to America" She smiled at me, and than said "on the Titanic." She said 'Titanic' like it was some dream. Some magical place.

"Yes" I said sweetly. She smiled even brighter. Her and gram talked while I skimmed thru the book shelves. We came back home, and now I'm reading a book I picked from the library. Well, more like shuffling the pages. I can't really get into it seeing as I am just so excited!

More later. It is time for supper.

I hope you liked it. Thank you to those of you who reviewed! Please keep reviewing, it keeps me writing. :)


	3. April 9th: Southampton

A/N: Hmm. I think I actually like this chapter. Well, I hope you like it. )

Later Later

Oh, Diary! You will never believe where I am right now! I am in a little hotel in Southampton with Erik. Oh, he got so much older! He is so different from the last time I saw him, I walked right past him; I didn't recognize him! I was humiliated, I must say! Maybe I should start before then, though. Gram really outdid herself with supper, with was simply fantastic! We had everything, and a homemade pie for dessert. My favourite.

After our wonderful dinner Grampa drove us all to the railroad station. Gram and Grampa both hugged me very tightly before I got on. Grampa was waving good bye proudly, and gram was crying, but smiling. "Good luck, Hannah" She said hugging me again. "Write. Write. Write." I smiled and promised I would. I watched them out of the window of the train until we rounded a corner and I could see them no more. I wonder if I would ever see them again. I fell asleep, but awoke in enough time to get off at the right stop. I got off the train and heard a deep male voice saying "Hannah Dugan!" when I saw my brother I hugged him. Then he held me at arm length and studied me. "God" he muttered under his breath. "How much you've grown! You're a young lady now!"

"Well, you've gotten much older yourself!" I told him. Than he gave me another rib-cracking hug.

We filled each other in on our lives during the walk to the hotel. He is engaged to a girl named Emma Porter. We will meet her in New York when we get off the Titanic, and I will be living with them. They are going to have a big wedding, because Erik can afford it now. Isn't that wonderful?! Also, Erik is a first class steward on the Titanic. How nice is that? Anyways, we get to the hotel. It is so nice! They even have a little room where can go and drink tea! I was taken aback by it! As soon as we got settled into out rooms I asked Erik if I could go looking around. He agreed. The city smells of the ocean water and there is always someone working on the docks.

I went down to the quay; I wanted to see the Titanic. I was walking around, but no sight of it. A lot of people where out, pointing at random spots. I saw a man pass by, who was talking about the Titanic, and asked him if he knew where it was.

"Right there, miss" he pointed in another direction. "Isn't she a beauty?" Then I looked up, a little farther from where I was standing. It was huge. Taller than some buildings. I couldn't believe how big it was! It looks so beautiful, all freshly painted and everything! I was staring at awe at the ship that loomed infront of me when a girl came up and started talking to me.  
"Pretty nice, isn't it?" She smirked. I looked at her. She was wearing a long silk dress, and white gloves that reached her elbows. She had long blonde hair tied in a knot at the back of her head; she looked about my age. I knew, just by looking at her, she was rich. I looked down at my dress. It was an old blue one, wrinkly, and definitely not as nice as hers. My hair was failing everywhere from what I had of it up. I felt slightly embarrassed standing next to her.

"I'm traveling on it, tomorrow" She said, tilting her head, too.

"So am I" I said proudly.

"Oh" She said eyeing me with great dislike. "I'm sure 3rd class on the most elegant ship will not be horrible. I even heard it's as nice as 1st class on some ships."

"Oh, No" I said, smiling, "I'm traveling in 1st class!"

"You?" she looked at me, again, appalled.

I nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around, then" she smiled weakly, a smile that looked forced. She walked away shaking her head. I shrugged her off, and looked up, again, at the amazing ship infront of me.

I walked around the quay some more, and decided to go back to the hotel once it started getting a little dark. In the little waiting room I saw the snobby rich girl talking animatedly to an older man, probably her father. Or valet.


	4. April 10th: The Ship of Dreams

Chapter 4...enjoy.

April 10th

I honestly don't even know where to begin. I got up extra early, and changed into my best dress. I did my hair up really nice and everything. At 11:00 I walked down to the quay. Erik had left sometime earlier, seeing as he is a steward.

There was a mass of people standing on the dock. It seemed like all of South Hampton was there; nobody wanted to miss out on seeing the departure of this wonderful ship on her maiden voyage. There were people laughing, and dancing, singing and waving good-bye, wishing well on our voyage. Some looked sad, and other overwhelmed with joy. It was hard to distinguish who was going, and who was just there to take part in the fun.

"First Class Passengers please begin boarding now, Third Class Passengers please go threw the health inspection!" a booming voice said over the noise of the people, and the blaring of Titanic's four funnels.

I was still in a little daze when I was slightly jostled by a women who was moving up to the ramp leading up to the ship. I followed her. I was smiling my whole way up to the ship. It seemed everywhere around me, people were beaming.

"Your name please, miss?"

I didn't realize that the young man standing at the end of the gangway was talking to me.

"Oh, Hannah Dugan, sir." I said politely. His eyes darted through the list of names.

"Right, Miss Dugan. Your stateroom is on B deck. Your room Steward should help you find it."

I smiled and said "Thank you, sir", and began walking fully into the ship.

I cannot even begin to start to tell you how magnificent Titanic is. It's like a floating hotel. It doesn't even seem real, more like a place you read about, and you think about it, but you would never imagine it to be real. Everything is new, and shiny. I truly believe what the girl I saw on the quay last night said, about Titanic's third class being just as well as the first class of some ships; first class on the Titanic is truly magical beyond my expectation. There is a grand staircase, with a glass dome overhead, and an amazing dining room, and so much more!

I walked along until I found 'B' deck.

"Hello Miss" said a very familiar voice once I located the right deck (there are so many!) "My name is Erik Dugan, and I am your room steward" he was smiling a fantastic smile. "would you like me to escort you to your room?"

"Sure" I said, smiling as well.

"Would you be requiring anything special on our trip?" he asked, as we turned a beautifully carpeted corner.

"No" I said, shaking my head, laughing a little at the thought of somebody waiting on _me,_ especially the person being my brother.

He showed me my stateroom, and than advised me to head up to the boat deck to see the ship depart. I thanked him gratefully.

I walked up to the boat deck to see the departure. Everyone was lined along the rails, waving good-bye. The people down on the quay where still laughing, and dancing. I felt so excited.

"It's almost time to leave" a voice next to me said, "five to noon." I turned. The owner of the voice was a young man, no older than me. He had dark brown hair and sparkling green eyes. Was he talking to me? He was looking at me, and he was smiling.

"My name's Daniel, and I'm going back to America. My family lives there. This seems like a pretty nice ship, huh?" he said in an American accent.

"Um, pretty nice ship, yeah" I said sweetly, think 'pretty nice ship' was quite an understatement. "My name's Hannah, by the way" I added as an afterthought. He nodded. "Pleasure to meet you, Hann..." his voice was cut off by a loud bellow from the funnels behind us. The crew were untying us from the quay. The volume level, if possible, seemed to rise. But some of the laughing and good-bye call was soon replaced my small screams and intakes of breath. It seemed a smaller ship had broken free and was veering in our direction. Some people where still waving; it didn't seem as though they had noticed. I thought we would crash, but a tugboat pulled the other ship, the _New York_, out of our way. We we're slightly delayed while they were safely tying up the New York. After a couple of minutes people started to return back inside. I didn't. I wanted to stay out on the deck and look around. Apparently Daniel did, too, and he started talking to me again. Not that I minded. I found that he was very easy to talk to, and we shared some of the same interests, like reading. I also found out that he is 17, a year older than me.

Suddenly a bugle sounded, announcing that it was lunch. "Well" I told him, pushing away from the railing that I was leaning against. "I think I might go inside." I actually wanted to stay out here and talk to him, I found him very likable, but I also wanted to explore the inside of the ship, and see my stateroom fully, and, I had just realized it, I was quite hungry.

"Would you mind if I escort you back?" he asked quietly.

"Not at all" I said smiling. He walked be back to my stateroom, said good-bye, than turned and walked down the other hall. I shut the door gingerly thinking this trip just got even a little bit better. I went down to lunch, in the dining saloon. Oh, what wonderful food they have! I will probably be much heavier when this voyage is over! And so many courses! It was all so delicious! I sat at a table with an older lady and a younger girl who was accompanying her, and an older man who liked to tell us how much money he had. Well, I think I will go look around the ship.

Hannah.

A/N: I hoped you liked it! If you did- please review! Reviews keep me writing )


	5. April 10th

Later

If I had to pick one word to sum up the Titanic, it would definitely be big. I was even a little scared that I'd get lost when I decided to examine the ship after lunch!

On the way to the lifts I met again with Daniel. "Hello, Hannah!" He said sweetly, his green eyes twinkling.

"Hi" I said. I felt myself blushing, and looked away.

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

"Well, I thought I would look around. Get acquainted with the ship."

He nodded. "Sounds enjoyable." He said, smiling.

"Would you like to join me?" I asked, eagerly.

"Sure!" He said.

We went to steerage, though it made me feel uneasy. Knowing perfectly well that in any other circumstance I would probably been in steerage, and just being able to walk threw it so freely, and go back to first class at my pleasure, and they cannot. Even a little girl bumped into me, and mutter shyly, "Sorry miss," I felt like telling her I was poor like her. But, really, I'm not anymore am I? Will Erik lend me some of his money? Will he help pay for my education?

We went to the swimming pool, it was quite interesting to watch the people swim around! After that we went back up on the boat deck and walked around for a good hour and a half, talking. I think I am smitten with him, even though I've only known him for less than 24 hours! He has lived in New York since he was 14. He has a mom, and two sisters. His father died before he was born. He was visiting his one sister, Sharon, in England, and is now returning home. I really find him easy to talk to, and when ever I look at him I get a feeling in my stomach as though I missed a step while walking downstairs.

He walked me back to my stateroom; we ran into Erik on the way.

"Hello, Erik!" I said, cheerfully. He eyed Daniel apprehensively. Noticing his gaze I quickly said "This is Daniel...um...Daniel..."

"Smythe," he cut in.

"Right," I said, feeling my face get red once more. "Daniel Smythe."

Erik held out his hand, and Daniel shook it.

"This is my bother Erik," I told Daniel.

"Yes," Erik said, a glint in his eye, "so you, Daniel, better treat my sister with the utmost respect, because if you don't, you have me to deal with."

Daniel laughed slightly, but turned it quickly into a cough.

A bell rang from somewhere down the hall and Erik politely nodded at us, then walk off to answer it.

"Well..." Daniel said nervously, looking after Erik, "I think I will go. Will I see you later?" He looked back at me. I bit my lip, the corners of my mouth curling up into a smile.

"I would like to see you later, Daniel Smythe." I said, shyly. He gently grabbed my hand, and kissed it softly.


	6. April 11th: Out to Sea

April 11th

Last evening we stopped in Cherbourg, France, and picked up new passengers. One of them was John Jacob Astor who is said to be the richest man on the ship! Daniel pointed him and his wife, Madeline (who is eighteen and "in a delicate condition") before dinner. After dinner, Daniel and I talked some more. We started out on the boat deck, but it was rather chilly, so we came inside. Before I went back to my stateroom to turn in for the night, Daniel kissed me good-night on my cheek!

Erik came to my stateroom shortly after to say good-night with a great mug of hot chocolate. I asked him about his fiancé, Emma.

"Oh, She's wonderful!" He told me, a far away look in his eyes. "She smart, and she's beautiful, and witty. She reminds me of you." He said. I smiled. "She is amazing, really." He said, again.

"Is she rich?" I asked, laughing.

"Oh, somewhat. Her great grandfather was rich."

"Are _you_ rich?" I asked.

"I have enough money to pay for your education, and you would never have to work a day in your life, but still have enough money."

"Well," he said looking around, "I will go. I have other passengers to attend to. Goodnight!" He left me smiling after him.

It is actually very odd for me. I went from spending all my time with my brother, to barely even knowing his name. There was a time when I was living with my grandparents when I forgot I had an older brother all together. Now, though, he is here, taking me back to America to start over new. I wonder what surged the sudden interest in me? Whatever it is, I am glad to be here, on the Titanic, with my brother. And with Daniel.

X

I awoke this morning to the shine of the sun in my room. Today we docked in Queenstown, Ireland, to pick up the rest of our passengers and mail. Daniel and I were up on the deck when we docked. All of our Irish passengers are third class. It's a little bit sad, if you think about it.

Daniel told me that his grandparents live in Ireland, but died a little while back. He found it interesting that I lived with my grandparents since I was five.

We left Ireland, and sailed full steam ahead, into the vast ocean that seemed to go on forever in all directions.

"Hannah?" Daniel asked, as we walked around the boat deck.

"Hmm...?" I asked, sitting down on one of the deck chairs in the gleaming sun, studying two children play with a yo-yo and rubber ball. I saw Daniel sit in the chair next to me out of the corner of my eye.

"You have very pretty eyes," Daniel said. I was knocked out of my trance by his words; I turned to face him.

"Why thank you, Mr. Smythe..."

"...Please, call me Daniel!"

I laughed slightly, "But of chouse, Daniel, my eyes cannot be any more 'pretty' as yours." We both smiled broadly.

"I think I really like you, Hannah," Daniel whispered, starring out to sea.


	7. April 12th

April 12th

Oh, Diary. Such a story is that the one I have to tell you!

Erik woke me up this morning, knocking briskly on my door. I quickly got out of bed, slipped into me night coat and answered the door.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted anything this morning," He said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"No, no. That's quite alright." I told him. "But...I think I should get dressed and head to breakfast." I said, turning around to look at the stateroom behind me.

"Mr. Smythe was looking for you a short time ago," Erik said, still bouncing.

I looked up at his smiling face. "Really?"

"Oh, yes. I think he is has been stabbed with cupids arrow!"

I giggled. "Alright than, if you see him, would you mind tell him to meet me on the promenade?"

"Oh course not, Misses Dugan," He agreed before he turned to answer a calling bell. I quickly got dressed and went up to the promenade. To my relief Daniel was standing by a window.

"Good-morning," I said, walking up, standing next to him. He turned to me and smiled.

"Erik said you were looking for me this morning..." I said, my smile broadening.

He raised his eye brows. "Ah, yes."

"And why would you be looking for me?" I asked, smiling, if possible, even brighter.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." He said, smiling now, too. He walked over to a deck chair and sat down.

"What is America like?" I asked him, sitting down, too.

"Well," he told me, "where I'm from, New York, It's amazing, Quite different from England, I'm afraid."

"Oh," I said. "I've always wanted to go to America, but haven't the money. And, well, my grandparents were quite attached to me."

He giggled.

"You know," I told him, "I'm really supposed to be in steerage, given any other circumstances."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. By grandparents weren't exactly rich."

He smiled. "If this voyage had taken place a couple years back, I would indeed be in steerage, too."

We sat there in silence for a couple of moments. The warm wind blew the sweet smell of ocean water aboard.

At that moment a girl, no older than 13, came up and promptly greeted Daniel and I good-morning.

"Erm, Hello," I said, shaking her hand gingerly.

Daniel, noticing the look of confusion on my face introduced the young girl as his cousin, Gracie.

"So _you're _the girl that Daniel was talking about just the other day?" She asked, smiling at Daniel. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Daniel adjust nervously in his seat.

From what I heard of Gracie's talking, she is quite a risk taker. And, according to Daniel, she always has been. I spent the afternoon listening to Daniel and Gracie's stories from when they were children. I must admit, it was quite enjoyable.

We talked until the bugle brightly announced the sound of luncheon. The three of us walked back to the dining saloon, and parted to out separate tables.


	8. April 13th: A Pary Invitation

A/N: Yay! New chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers! The reviews are much appreciated! Remember to keep reviewing! Reviews keep me writing! )

April 13th

This morning I actually woke up in enough time to get to breakfast! Delightful, I must say! And, lucky for me, I saw Daniel and Gracie entering the dining saloon just as I was.

"'Ello, Hannah!" Gracie greeted me from across the room.

"Good-morning!" I said cheerfully, as she and Daniel walked up.

"G'morning, Hannah," Daniel said, again kissing my hand. Gracie muttered "awww," which cause both me and Daniel to laugh quietly.

"Later," Gracie asked, after we had finished eating, and had gathered by the grand staircase, "do you want to explore? See the swimming pool, Turkish baths, mail room, anything?"

Daniel smiled, "We, we being Hannah and I, already have. I suppose a little exploration will be delightful, all the same."

I smiled at him as he leaned gently against the wall.

-

We went done to the swimming pool; two young steerage boys were trying to get in, but couldn't due to their restrictions.

I smiled at them as we passed, but they only grimaced. From there we went to the squash quarts, the Turkish baths, and the mail room. We didn't stay long in either, but found them interesting all the same.

We returned around 2:00, and decided to go to the drawing room.

When we walked in a hush was in the air, and we fell silent. Some where playing cards, while others were reading or writing letters. The occasional clear of a throat or a gentle _hem hem _would break the silence, along with the rustle of a paper, and the soft scratch of pens.

Daniel, Gracie and I found a nice table near the middle of the large room. The chairs were squishy, and I found them extremely comfortable.

"Well, I'm going to write a note to my gram" Gracie announced, taking a sheet of paper with the 'White Star Line' logo on it. Daniel pursed his lips and looked at me.

"Do you plan on writing anything?" He whispered.

I shook my head slightly, my earrings dangling slightly.

"Want to come with me than?" He asked, a mischievous smile playing across his face. How could I decline? But, the chair was so comfortable!

I smiled brightly and nodded. He got up, walked over to me, and offered his hand. I grabbed it and got up as well.

"We'll so you later, Gracie." He said to her. He escorted me to the first class promenade.

"There is a party, I heard, in 3rd class tonight, a friend of Gracie is staying down there. Would you like to go...with me?" He asked gently.

"I would love to!" I exclaimed a little to quickly. He smiled.

"Should we meet somewhere?" He asked, moving slightly, his hand brushing mine. The brief contact, though really nothing, sent shivers down my spine.

"The lifts?" I suggested, my heartbeat rate going slightly back to normal.

"At 9 o'clock?"

"That sounds good." I said.

"Ok, it's set then," he said, as Gracie walked up.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, smiling, raising her eyebrows.

"C'mon Daniel, I went to send a telegraph in the Marconi room!" She tugged slightly on his shirt. 

"See you later, Hannah," He said, a graceful glint in his eye.

I nodded after him, as he and Gracie disappeared inside.


	9. April 13th: A Party in Third Class

April 13th

Oh, Diary, what a wonderful time I had tonight!

I'll start off with our mid-day meal, seeing there a little details from before that. The food was, as always, wonderful. I suspect I will be more heavy after this journey! Apparently the other young lady who sits at the table with us as meet someone special on the ship; she told us all about him while the women she is traveling with scowled slightly.

I finished as fast as I could, and excused myself only as quickly. It was 8: 45 when I met Daniel by the lifts.

"You're early!" He greeted me happily. I nodded and smiled.

"So are you, you've obviously been waiting for awhile, I presume?" I asked as we got into the lift.

"Yes. How is it you're always right, Hannah?" I blushed a violent shade of red.

-

The party was truly fantastic, though I did get some odd looks from the 3rd class passengers, seeing as I was wearing one of my finest dresses.

Daniel and I searched around the people for Gracie. We found her eventually; she was sitting at a table with a boy who had golden hair and a nice smile.

"Daniel! Hannah!" Gracie called us over. Daniel grabbed my hand and lead me through the crowd of people.

"This is Daniel's _friend_, Hannah," Gracie introduced me to the boy, putting a lot of emphases on the word 'friend'. "Hannah, this is William."

I nodded. The band that was playing started a lively tune, and people started to dance. Daniel looked at me and smiled.

"Would you like to dance with me, Hannah?"

"Of course I would!" I said grabbing his hand, blushing.

The song seems to last forever, but also seems like it ended in the blink of an eye. I had never danced with a young man before, and felt nervous being so close to Daniel, but eventually got into it, and was saddened when the song ended and there was a rise of scattered applause and laughter.

We both sat the next dance out, and instead decided to watch Gracie and William.

All to soon the night was over, and Daniel was walking my back to first class. We walked around the boat deck for awhile, despite the time and cool temperature.

"I had a great time tonight," Daniel said, as we both leaned on the railing, looking down at the cold, dark ocean.

"So did I," I said, lifting my head, the cool night hair blowing through my hair.

I leaned in slightly closer to Daniel, because he was warm, and the ocean air was somewhat cool. He smiled.

"Hannah," he said quietly. "When we dock in New York, I really, really want to keep in touch with you. I know that I've only known you for about 3 days, but I have become very attached to you, and I think it would be horrible for us to leave, and never see each other again."

"I think the same thing," I said. He smiled, and turned to me.

"I really like you Hannah, more than I probably should." He tucked a loose piece of my pale hair behind my ear.

"I really like you too, Daniel," I said, smiling at him, "probably more than I should."

He smiled, and leaned into me. Slowly, his lips gently brushed mine, and I felt a shiver penetrate through my whole body. He quickly pulled away.

"I really like you Daniel," I said again, looking up at him, his green eyes twinkling.


	10. April 14th: When We Dock

April 14th

There was a religious service, this morning, in the dining saloon. I decided to go, seeing as every Sunday Gram and Gramp and me would always go to church, and now was happy to find myself in its comfort. This was a 'Devine Service' for all the different, presumably, religions of passengers on the ship.

Second and Third class passengers were welcome to join, but few did, and made them self unnoticeable.

When I walked into the dining saloon, I saw Daniel and Gracie. They waved me over, and I joined them.

Daniel smiled at me instantly as I sat down.

"Hello, Hannah," He said.

I smiled, too. One of those big smiles, with teeth.

Instead of the service being led by a priest, or clergyman, it was given by E.J Smith, the captain, himself.

I thought that he would have been busy commanding the ship, but I suppose that is what the Officers are for?

After the service, Daniel and I, and Gracie, decided to go up to the boat deck, to enjoy the weather.

Soon enough, the bugle sounded for Luncheon and I waved politely goodbye to Daniel.

"Meet back here, in an hour or so?" He asked, before I walked away.

I nodded my head, "Sure, in an hour or so."

Lunch was, as always, and I know I've said it before, fantastic. I'm almost sure that the others at my table thought of me as something out of the ordinary, the pace I was eating. I was eager to meet Daniel again.

When I walked back up to the boat deck, Daniel, Gracie, and William (I don't know how he got there, seeing third class passengers aren't allowed on this part of the ship, but I didn't mind him at all) were all talking.

When Daniel saw me he disjoined himself for the other two and walked over to me.

"Hello," he greeted me happily. I said hello back, which left an awkward silence between us.

"Hannah," he started, "I wanted to talk about what happened last night." I sighed, bracing for the worst. Did he mean that he didn't like me that way, or something of that nature?

"When the ship docks," he said, "I want to get off with you."

What?

"But, my brother, and..." I started. I wanted to get off the ship with him too, but we couldn't possibly live together. Unless we were married.

"Or at least stay close. Hannah, I don't exactly know how to say this, but, um, I will try."

I stopped walking and listened intently.

"Hannah," he said, "I think I love you."

It had shocked me. I wasn't expecting it at all, I really hope that I didn't offend him by laughing.

"I love you to Daniel!" I said, giggling. He started laughing slightly, too.

"I mean, It's weird. I've known other girls before, longer than I've known you, definitely longer, but I found myself feeling something different whenever I'm near you, something I can't explain, something I've never felt with anyone else."

I couldn't help but smile.

"I think I understand what you mean," I told him, "Except, I haven't the pleasure to know many young lads before yourself."

We had already walked the length of the boat deck, and were nearing where Gracie and William sat talking, and laughing.

We sat down to join them at the end of a joke William was telling. Gracie seemed to be smitten, as well!

Not so later after that, the bugle rang, signaling Supper.

We bid each other well, and went back inside. I decided to change, tonight, to eat, seeing as that was what all of the other lady's did.

I chose my Pink dress and a pair of white gloves. They were my only pair, and not as fancy as others', but the other young lady always wore gloves, and they seemed like a nice thing.

All the way to the dining saloon Daniel's words echoed though my head.

"Hannah, I love you."

I sat down at the table with a genuine smile on my face.


	11. April 14th: We've Stuck an Iceberg

A/N: Hello! Thanks to all of those who reviewed, and, Jerseygrl, there ish more flufflyness! .

Later.

I just got back from dinner. You should have seen how many women where wearing their most fanciest dresses, and the hats! Each more extraordinary than the last. I heard that it was because everyone would probably be packing tomorrow. There where even rumors that we might arrive in new York on Tuesday night instead of Wednesday morning! How wonderful does that sound? I can't wait to get to New York. I can't wait to see where Erik lives, and his fiancé.

Erik just stopped in, and brought me a wonderful mug of hot chocolate. I asked him what New York was like. He sat on my bed and starred at me for a few seconds. He opened his mouth slightly, like he was thinking of the right words. Then he told me that It was wonderful, and that I would most likely love it. A bell started ringing lightly from somewhere down the hall.

"I must go now" He said, standing. I felt the weight on the mattress decease. I nodded and smiled at him; he smiled back, and walked out the door, down the hall.

The weirdest thing has just happened. I put my pen down for a second, sipping my hot chocolate when I felt a slightly sharp jolt. It had knocked you, my diary, off the med where I had it tethering on the edge, and caused myself to burn the roof of my mouth. I put the hot chocolate down, confused. What would have happened to cause such a jolt?

I am hearing people bustling about in the hallways. Perhaps they felt the jolting sensation as well? I can hear little bits of conversations. The word 'Iceberg' is being repeated by many voices, some curious, some annoyed, and some anxious. I think I will go see what it going on.

...I opened my door slightly, peering out into the halls. People where walking by, some nodding at me as they passed. I walked out fully, and closed the door. Turning around I felt myself hit another body.

"Oh. I'm so sorry..." I said looking up. My eyes met familiar vivid green ones.

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked me, a smile on his young face. I nodded.

"Did you feel the jolt as well?" I asked questionably.

"That's is why I'm here, I came to see if you where all right."

"I'm fine" I told him. "Do you want to see if we could find out what's going on? I'm sure Erik will know"

"I already saw Erik on my way to your room. I asked him, and he told me he didn't know, but assured me everything was fine, and not to worry." He said, slightly leaning against the wall. I nodded again.

"Well" he said, "I think I will go back to my stateroom. If you need me or anything, I will be there, ok? I don't think the jolt is anything important. If it was we'd know about it."

"Ok." I said confidently.

I returned back to my room and sat on my bed. Something wasn't right. The atmosphere felt awkward, and different. I sat there trying to figure out was it was. I felt a hollow feeling. Then I realized it. The steady hum of the engines that I had grown so accustomed to over the past few days had stopped. I wonder why? Surely we cannot be in danger? Isn't Titanic unsinkable? Hold on, someone is knocking on my door.

It was Erik. When I opened the door his fist was still raised, poised to knock again.

"Hannah" his voice sounded weird, distant.

"Erik, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice trembling a little.

"Hannah, you need to put on some warm clothes and your life jacket and report to the boat deck, ok?" His lip was trembling slightly. I knew there was something wrong.

"Erik..."

"I assure you we are fine, it's just a routine drill." He said, biting his bottom lip, his voice out of pitch.

"At this time of night?"

He looked at more for a second, like I was some abstract painting he was studying.

"Hannah, we've hit an iceberg. You cannot tell anyone, do you understand? There is already some damage, and Mr. Andrews, the ships builder reckons we only have around 2 hours." He placed his hand gingerly on my shoulder.

"Wh..what?" I asked, my voice trembling. No. What he said could not possibly be right. We can't be in any danger.

His hand dropped to his side and he turned to go to the next stateroom.

He turned back towards me before knocking on the next door.

"Please, Hannah, do not take your time."


	12. April 14th: Women and Children Only

Still Later

I stood in my stateroom door, completely dumbfounded. _We were going to sink. The unsinkable Titanic was going to sink. _I swallowed a couple of times, letting the truth sink in, etch into my brain.

I turned, put on my blue skirt, with a plain blouse, and slid into boots. I didn't even bother to tie them. I slipped my pale pink jacket over my shoulders, and slipped you into the pocket. I neglected my lifejacket, however, seeing how bulky it was! Then I went to go find Daniel. He wasn't in his stateroom. I found him, luckily, by the Grand Staircase.

"Daniel!" I screamed. He turned around.

"Have you seen Erik?" He called, walking towards me. I nodded, grabbing both of his hands. They felt warm against mine, which I had just realized were shaking.

"Hannah?" He asked, looking at me with concerned eyes. "What's the matter?" I bit me lip debating whether I should tell him or not, but the look of fear and question in his green eyes determined the answer.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone, and you have to promise you wont tell anyone, ok?" I said quietly. He nodded. "The ship..." I took a deep breath, "hit an iceberg. We are going to sink."

His eyes widened. "Are you sure?" I nodded, looking down.

"But how do you know?"

"Erik told me." I said, studying his shoes. We were silent for a second then he abruptly said "Ok. We're going to the boat deck then" He led me through the small crowd of people to the cold night air and the loud blare from the funnels.

"Women and children, only, please!" A crewman was shouting at the small crowd of oddly dressed people. Some looked around unsurely. Others were laughing as though it was a joke. Some were still in their dresses, and some had changed into pajamas.

"WOMEN AND CHILDREN PLEASE STEP FORWARD!" He bellowed over the noise of the funnels, and other crew men untying the boats. The women and children looked around nervously. Nobody wanted to get off. They thought that this was only a drill. In a few hours, they thought, they would be fast asleep in the comfort of their staterooms.

Daniel slightly pushed me forward, but I just stepped on his foot.

"Go on, get on a lifeboat," he whispered sweetly in my ear.

"No." I muttered, shaking my head

"Yes." He said, resting his hands on my small shoulders

"Unless you come with me" I said, turning to face him.

"B-but it's women and children only."

"Then I wont go on." I turned and brushed past him, walking back inside.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his voice worried, when he caught up with me.

"I need to find Erik." I heard him sharply intake his breath. I turned down a corridor, looking for my brother. I wasn't getting off this ship without knowing that he would too get off. "Daniel," I said when he reached my side. "Go up on the boat deck, I will be there when I find Erik. I just want to talk to him, Ok? I will be there shortly, just wait, where we were standing before."

I nodded nervously.  
  
"Thank you," I said, hugging him.

"Right," he responded, turning and walking back down the corridor.

I went all the way down to the lower decks, into steerage, before I found Erik. He was checking all the rooms to make sure that they were empty. He stopped at one, and rested his head against the wall. In the distance I swore I could hear the vague sound of rushing water.

"Erik?" I asked nervously, walking up to him. He looked up.

"Hannah?" He said, weakly. "What are you doing here? You need to be up on the boat deck!"

"What about you? Aren't you coming up to the boat deck?"

Erik looked around, a strange look in his eyes. He walked over to me, and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Hannah, listen to me. You have to get up on the boat deck, you have to get on a lifeboat. Don't worry about me," he said, swallowing hard. The sound of water was steadily growing louder.

"But Erik..." I said.

"No, Hannah," he said, shaking me slightly, "you have to go. Where's your lifebelt?!" I shrugged, he clicked his tongue impatiently.

"C'mon," He said, grabbing my hand. He led me back up to the grand staircase; a lot of people where still bustling around.

"Go on..." he said, egging me forward onto the boat deck.

"Will you make it?" I asked, turning back to him.

He simply looked at the ground at said, "Good-bye Hannah, I love you."

Then he disappeared into the crowd of people.


	13. April 14th: Leaving the Titanic

April 15th

I can hardly write, my hands are shaking so violently. But I will tell you the rest of the events on the night, a well as I can remember them. I will start from when Erik left me by the boat deck.

The crowd outside was, by now, more in number. I tried to weave myself in between the people, but had a bit of difficulty.

"Hannah!" I heard a young voice call out my name. It was Gracie; Daniel was standing next to her.

"Hannah!" he said in a breath of relief. He walked up and hugged me tightly. I smiled into his shoulder.

"I thought you weren't coming back!" He choked out, at last releasing me. I tried to smile weakly, but only a soft coughing sound came out of my mouth.

Somewhere from deep behind me a heard a loud whizzing; I wheeled around as a "popping!" sound erupted slightly in the sky.

"Distress rockets, wow." Gracie said lightly, her hand barely covering her mouth as the last bits of fire hit the ocean, and hissed away.

Distress rockets? I knew we were going to sink, but this made it seem real.

"Gracie, Hannah," Daniel said, suddenly stern again, "you have to get in a boat, do you understand? Don't wait. Go one."

Gracie looked hesitantly out to see, a look of fear in her eyes. She nodded and started walking towards a loading boat.

The sea looked black, and menacing. It must be cold, freezing? A lot of the boats had gone, and I knew there were only enough for half aboard. But, no. I wouldn't go.

"I'm not going." I told Daniel calmly.

He sighed. "Please Hannah." He places his hands with mine.

"No." I shook my head, tears welling in my eyes.

"Hannah, don't make me beg, please!" I could hear pleading in his voice.

"Daniel, I don't want to leave you!"

His fingers interlocked with mine.

"I know Hannah, but I would never be able to live with myself, knowing that you didn't get into a boat; knowing that you never made it to safety."

"What would it matter? You probably wouldn't be alive to worry! Daniel, there aren't enough boats, please!" A tear escaped my eye, and slowly it flowed down my face. It stung my lips when I tried to smile.

Daniel had fallen silent. He was going over his options in his head. He probably wasn't going to make it, and he knew it. But, if he wasn't, than neither was I.

"I'll get the next one," he whispered hoarsely.

"Then I will get the next one with you."

He bit his lip, shaking his head. We both knew there was no 'next one'

"I'll make it safely, please, Hannah, get on a boat. It would pain me greatly if you didn't."

I looked around. Officers were uncovering and hooking up boats. People where crying. Families were being torn apart. Brothers saying good-bye to sisters, sons saying good-bye to mothers, wives and husbands parting, while other decided to stick to their 'till death do us part' vow.

I decided I wasn't going to stay, and make happy Erik and Daniel. I nodded, looking in Daniel's bright green eyes. He sighed with relief.

"Thank you!" He whispered, pushing me slightly forward. He gulped, "H-here, this one's l-loading.

"Yeah," I nodded, suddenly feeling frozen. Daniel leaned into me, gently placing his lips on mine. I felt a block of ice in my throat melt, and tears started again in my eyes, falling slightly. It seemed like forever, but was only seconds, until Daniel pulled away.

"I love you, Hannah." He whispered. A crewman pulled us apart to help me aboard, but I still held onto Daniel's hand, until I couldn't reach any longer.

One I was on the lifeboat I felt cold and hopeless. People were waving back up at the deck, to their loved ones. Daniel looked down, trying to smile. I tried to smile, too, and with all the strength I could, muttered "I love you too, Daniel." And then I broke down.


	14. April 15th: And Then it was Gone

April 15th

I'm sorry, but I had to stop writing, for just a second. Somehow, though, in that second had turned into quite a while. I am going to finish the story now, because I can't put it off any longer. It feels like writing it is going to make it final. That if I just keep all of these thoughts locked deep in my head, the events didn't really happen. Writing them down feels like a closure. But, diary, I will tell you them. I will tell you everything, just as it happened, from when I left in the lifeboat. No matter how horrid the details.

By the time we hit the water, our lifeboat, I was numb with coldness. I hugged by jacket close to me. We rowed away from the ship, because of it's suction. I didn't even realize how magnificently slanted the deck was until we were rowed far enough away. Half of the bow was submerged, and the stern was rising ever so slightly. People were jumping off the sides of the ship, or throwing chairs, and other things like that over that railing, and broken promenade windows. It seemed like people had gone mad. Why jump off the ship? But more and more did, and each made a horrible sound as they hit the water, probably already dead, or standing on death's door.

And what I found horrific, in all of this, during all of this, the band played on. Since our lifeboat was near the ship still, we were able to hear the faint sound of the violins. In my life I don't think I've ever experienced something so noble. Just the thought of them, disaster surrounding them, death staring them in the face, and them, playing on. It almost brings tears to my eyes.

Some of the women in our boat where sobbing. They had left their brothers, or father, or husbands, and they knew that they would probably never see them again. One of the ladies looked like a third class passenger, and was only wearing a light dress. She was shivering violently, and despite how cold I was, I lent her my jacket.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" She coughed out, reaching a shaky hand to grab it. I smiled at her, or at least tried to.

I watched the scene in slow motion. The people, continuing to jump off, while those who remained on the ship made a mad dash towards the rising stern. Sometimes I couldn't help myself, but turn away. It was painful to watch the Titanic sink. To watch the ship of dreams sink. To watch the unsinkable ship sink.

The portholes of the ship where still brightly lit, but you could clearly see water rising inside the ship. In these last devastating moments, it didn't seem as though anyone did so much as breath.

All of a sudden, the ropes holding one of the funnels, hit the water, making a cracking noise. The other ropes binding it crashed down, too, and the funnel crashed down into the ocean, hitting the people trying to swim, in its wake. Several of the women shrieked, or screamed as it did.

The stern rose higher, and higher. The lights that were still lit dimmed slightly, came back on, and then faded out, for good.

Even though the night was pitch black, I could still hear it. Hear the screams, the items crashing into the water which would later be used as flotation devices. I could still see the pale outline of the magnificent ship, slanted across the deep blue sky.

Unexpectedly, a sudden deep ripping noise bellowed out, and it seemed as the ship and split in two. The bow dipped completely under water, and the stern fell back level. I'm not sure if the ship had been torn completely into two parts, but the stern rose, higher, and faster, until it was pointing vertically in the night sky, silhouetted against the sprinkle of stars. It seemed to last forever, but was only probably minutes, seconds even, but the stern seemed to slip under the water, the black ocean swallowing the remaining of the Titanic.

Gently and quietly the last of the stern slipped below the waterline, and at just about 2: 20 AM, April 15th, Titanic, the Ship of Dreams, was gone.

--

A/N: I hoped you liked it. This isn't the last chapter, by the way. I know it could seem like it. . Please review! Reviews mean a lot to me!!!


	15. April 15th: The Day After

April 16th

I know, I know. I said that I would finish the entire story last night, but as I was writing the darkness grew, and decided to save the next part for daylight. Because what came next was beyond horrible. What came next was even worse than the actually sinking, itself. It was the cries of hundreds of people dying, echoing through the cold night air. Cries so loud, and shrill, and helpless. Cries that would have sickened the devil himself. And we didn't do a thing about it. We just sat there, wallowing in our pity, as we listened to 1500 people die. Cries for help, and names of loved ones. People yelling prayers, and pleads.

As soon as the cries started, they died down, and a horrid, deafening silence blanketed us, leaving us cold and feeling alone in our boats.

The stars showed little light against the dark ocean, that was almost as dark as most of us where feeling. I looked up at them, so light and innocent, watching us down here. Mocking us. In the time I spent star gazing I count 6 shooting stars. I had never actually looked at the stars before, but surely six shooting stars where quite a lot?

Seeing them made me think of an old saying my gram used to say. "Every time you see a shooting star," she'd say, "it means a soul has gone to heaven." The thought of how many shooting stars there where tonight sent shivers down my spine.

It seemed like hours, that we were just going to be left in the middle of the north Atlantic, when a women shouted that she saw a steamer. At first I didn't believe her, and I'm not sure that many others did, but as the morning light dawned, a ship was indeed steaming to our, presumably, rescue. Someone else in the ship checked their watch and announced that it was just about five o' clock.

We didn't reach the ship, which I found out was the Carpatia, until somewhere around 8:00. We were one of the last boats to be picked up. As soon as I climbed on board, a man asked my name.

"H-hannah D-dugan" I replied shakily. He nodded and wrote my name down.

"Do you know if Erik Dugan made it?" I asked him out of curiosity. His eyes scanned the list and muttered a sad "No."

I knew that a scarce number of crew men had made it. I nodded sadly to him, and was ushered away by a lady who wrapped a warm blanket around my shoulders, and thrust a hot cup of a deep brown liquid in my hands, which I had just realized were shaking. I thanked her, and sat down on one of the Carpathia's deck chairs. A million thoughts raced though my mind. What was I going to do, with no brother, in a foreign country? How would Emma find out? I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice a body sit down next to me and say my name.

I looked up, it was Gracie. She had tears in her eyes, and streaming down her face. "Daniel didn't make it. I asked once all the lifeboats were picked up," she says, crying. I bit my lip hard, and hugged her, us both crying on each other's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Gracie," I said when we pulled away. She wiped her eyes and softly muttered, "Neither did William. I knew that you really liked Daniel, Hannah, and I'm extremely sorry. He really liked you, too. I'm ever so sorry about your brother, as well. I at least have family in New York, but you don't. Hannah, I'm so, so sorry."

I tried to smile weakly, to comfort her, but it didn't work.

X

In the day light, there seems to be an innumerable amount of icebergs. They seem so majestic, despite the fact that they are so disastrous. Caption Rostron, of the Carpathia, was an extremely brave man for going through these fields of ice, in the dead at night, to help us, and I honour him dearly. We sailed over the spot where the Titanic and sunk, and had a prayer service, hornouring those who had died. During the service I found myself silently crying.

Far to late, the Californian arrived on the scene. They stayed to look for any survivors while we head for New York.

Some of the passengers of the Carpathia have given up clothes, and beds, and even entire rooms for us. I don't bother, and I sleep on the deck. Gracie has stuck with me in this. We both lost our family members, and we both lost someone we loved.

We spent most of our time on the boat deck, talking. I once found myself tired, as Gracie went inside. I had drifted off to sleep, and was awoken by a little girl talking to me. She had stringy blonde hair, and a little cap. Her large, round eyes were says and we dress was wrinkled.

"Do you miss your mommy too?" She asked, looking up at me. She looked to sad, and helpless.

"Yes," I said to her. "Yes, I miss my mommy, too,"

She smiled as though I had made her day and climbed on the chair next to me. She told me about her mother, as she cried. I tried to comfort her, and I told her it would be alright. But would it?

I couldn't help myself, looking at this little girl, no older than 5, with no mother, probably no father, and blame myself for surviving. This little girl needed parents, but me, I had nothing in New York, and no possible way to sail back to England to live with my grandparents.

Of all those 1500 hundred people that were plunged into the freezing depths of the ocean that night, and only five were saved. It makes you think of your purpose on earth, and why you made it. Most of them, 2nd and 3rd class passengers. What I should have been. And the crew; a lot of crew members died. Like Erik. They're tales of heroism that shall never be told, because of the scarce people who saw, and are alive to pass their stories on. And the noble people, like John Jacob Astor, and Benjamin Guggenheim, and Daniel, and the list goes on, all very noble men, who had lives to finish living.

They shall always be remembered.

A/N: . In case you're wondering, I'm still not finished, and again, I know it seems like it. I hope you liked this chapter (I nearly cried when I wrote it x.x) please review. If you didn't like it, you can still review too. . I'm sorry that I killed Erik and Daniel. I didn't exactly want to, but it seemed fit. Sorry! :(


	16. April 16th April 17th: Carpathia

April 17th

Not much as happened in the last day's. We are to arrive in New York tomorrow night.

It's funny, really, in a morbid sort of way. On the Titanic, I couldn't wait to get to New York. I was going to start my life over, begin again, in a better place. But now, I dread it. I have nowhere to go, and no one to go to. I have nothing. No money, food, clothes.

And I refuse to except anything from one of the Carpathia's passengers.

Gracie and I have barely left each other's sides. At least she has a family in New York. But I mustn't blame myself for this, for...living.

There is not much to do around here. The passengers of the Carpathia have basically left us alone, and not asked too many questions, which is an immense relief.

It is quite dark out, and cold. It is raining, but I do not care. The rain seems proper; it fits in with our gloom moods. "It's like the sky, God, is crying for the Titanic, mourning for the people lost," as Gracie said.

There really isn't anything else to say.

X

April 18th.

It is still raining, and I am inside. The Carpathia is nice, but not nearly as nice as the Titanic was.

We are going to arrive in New York tonight. Gracie is trying to figure out how to tell her aunt and uncle, Daniels Mum and Dad, about what happened.

They probably already know, telegrams have been sent.

I was listening to a conversation of two first class survivors this afternoon. Apparently, Titanic sent out on the first ever SOS distress signals.

Though it only sailed for 4 days, Titanic has made an imprint on history. Sure, other ships have sunk before, but never such as the Titanic!

I think I shall try and forget, because it's far to painful talking about it. But something so magnificent is impossible to forget.

Well, diary, I shall get ready for our docking. I do want to see the statue of liberty, and such, and I don't really have anything else to say.

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter! The next one will be longer, I promise. It will probably be the last chapter, unless I decide to do an epilogue. (Do you think I should?)

Please keep reviewing!


	17. April 18th: Starting Over

April 19th

We arrived in New York at 8:30, the rain still bounding down on us. Gracie and I gathered around on the boat deck. The Statue of Liberty looked so solemn, against the dark night sky, the rain.

A flash of lights greeted us as we docked. Many might have thought it was lightning, seeing as it was raining so hard, but it was the flash of many camera's.

As soon as we stepped onto the gangway herd of questions surrounded us. "Where you on the Titanic? Can you give details?" I ignored them, and kept moving.

There were men all around, with names of survivors. Frantic women where seeing if their loved ones had made it. I passed a blonde girl who was crying, asking a man if 'Erik Dugan' had survived.

His name stopped me dead in my tracks.

Was it the same Erik Dugan?

"No, I'm sorry, but he didn't, miss," he said, consolingly.

I couldn't help myself, but the question blurted out. "Are you Emma Porter?" I asked the girl. She noticed me for the first time.

"Yes, why?" She asked, confused.

I bit my lip. "I was Erik's sister." I said, closing my eyes, letting the words flow from my mouth.

"You're Hannah?" She asked eagerly. I nodded. All of a sudden she had her arms wrapped around me, and was crying into my shoulder.

"You're brother was such a great man," she sobbed, pulling away from me. I just nodded, seeing as it was hard to do much more. As she let go of me, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find Gracie. 

"Here," she said, holding out a sheet of paper. "It's my address, so we can keep in touch. I need to go now. Good-bye Hannah," She gave me a quick hug, and run off to hers and Daniel's parents. I slipped the paper into this diary, and looked hesitantly at Emma.

"You have no where to go, do you?" She whispered. I shook my head.

"Ok," she said, her voice full of understandment. "You will come and live with me. I have enough money, I think, to take care of us both."

"Why?" I asked. This women didn't even know me, and was offering me to live with her.

"Well," she said, "You probably were going to, anyway, due to your brother. And it's the least I can do. I don't think Erik would want his sister out on the streets." I smiled at her, and felt a huge wave of gratitude.

She didn't live far. We walked to her house, which was small, and had three rooms. Her great-grandfather was a rich man, or something like that, so she has her fair share of money.

And that leads us to the present. I am here, at Emma's house. I have my own bedroom, with a big window allowing me to see the city. The city seems a lot brighter now, knowing that in some way I am safe.

I think that this is going to be my last entry. I came, essentially, to America to start my life over. How can I do that, using the same diary, a diary holding such deep memories.

Emma has supplied me with another tablet, and told me she herself keeps a diary.

But I shall never forget the events this diary holds. I shall never forget how wonderful our staterooms were, or the misty ocean breeze. I will never forget the faint smell of fresh paint that the Titanic gave off. I will never forget the large dining saloon, and the wonderful food. I wont forget the people in steerage, how lively they were that night, of the party; how were they to know that in a day or so most of them would be perished? I shall never forget that night, and the band playing, the coldness of the air, the cries. I shall never forget any of those special, rich people. I shall never forget Gracie. I will never forget Erik, or Daniel.

And I will never forget the Ship of Dreams.

A/N: I know, this chapter was short. Yes, this was the end. I'm going to write an epilouge, though. . I really, really hoped you liked it. . This story means a lot to me, so please review!


	18. Epilouge

Though Hannah never liked to talk about her journey on Titanic, she always thought about it. The thought of it still haunted her sometimes. She had lived with Emma until she was 24, when she met a man named Andrew Lesnek, whom she later married. With Andrew, Hannah had four children; two girls and two boys- Eric, Daniel, Emma, and Grace, all named after people who greatly changed her life. She finished her education at a small college, and later wrote a book entitled 'Forever in Abyss' it was her diary of the Titanic.

Emma never got over the shock of losing Eric. She never married, but she dated. When she was 27 she found herself pregnant.

Gracie and Hannah never lost touch. They called each other every weekend, met up once a month, and wrote constantly. Gracie because an actress, and a very famous one, for that. Gracie never married, either, but died at a young age from a heart attack. She was only 39.

Hannah only went back to England once after she started her life in America. Both her grandparents had fallen ill. Two weeks into her visit, her grandmother died. Hannah stayed 5 months after that, until her beloved grandfather also passed on. Hannah never returned to England after that, nor rode on another ship. Both, according to her, brought back to many horrible memories.

Hannah died at the old age of 97, in her sleep, seven years after Andrew's passing. Though Hannah is gone, she will not be forgotten. Her diary still lives on, as well as the Titanic.


End file.
